Songfics
by Lorien M Earth
Summary: songfic from Mouse's POV, um yeah...
1. Uncalm

Well I was really bored one night, listening to none other then 311 *dun dun dun* and so many of there songs remind me of Mouse, so yeah…

I have no idea whether I like this or not, I mean never done songfic (or whatever it is) so I have no idea what I'm doing…

The song is 'Uncalm' by 311 (great song BTW and a great band) and if you can't tell, Mouse's POV, like somewhere near a year after I was freed I suppose…please review cause I dunno if I love this or hate it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Uncalm_

_Listen to the drummer just listen to the strings_

_Listen to the DJ just rappin and things_

The club, she's always there as perfect as ever.  I never let her out of my sight, afraid of anyone taking her, she's to good for anyone.

_Once I got a message from you I get all edgy_

_My minds racing but my you know not ready_

Any time she touches me it's like fire.  I want to hold her, but I'm still looking for her, I don't know if she is the one.

_For you_

_Baby all our dreams trickle through_

_We are back in your teenage bedroom_

She's so beautiful when she sleeps, the pure still girl who is so far away…

_Salvador__ Dali honeymoon_

_For you_

_It's like you and me on Plymouth rock_

_Embarking on a journey that I never thought would happen to me so effortlessly_

Everything is effortless with her, everything possible.  She is what makes me free, I can do anything.

_Sparks flying, your laughter is a symphony_

Her voice is like crystals, so beautiful and delicate.

_Spring_

_What a little moonlight can do_

_Soon the summer sun is on you_

_All the while we don't hear the news or feel blue_

In her arms I feel nothing but her, I forget everything except her.

_On the scales of desire you absence weighs_

_More then someone else's presence_

I can't stand not being with her, part of me lives in her.

_I wanna kiss reason goodbye tonight_

_I wanna show its purple essence_

_On your lips baby it'll fade away return your natural iridescence_

To perfect for this bleak world, she's the only thing of comfort or beauty in this cruel reality.

_On the scales of desire you absence weighs_

_More then someone else's presence_

_You make me feel uncalm and I think I like it_

I feel so different with her, I feel free…

_Make me think of a song that I could not write yet_

_Melodies create themselves I'm just a conduit_

Nothing stands in my way when she is there.

_You make my heart accelerate and I'm on to it_

She makes my heart skip, my throat twist and my stomach flip, and those eyes are unbearable…

_For you baby there's so much that I will do to be near the sweetness on you_

I'd do anything to be with her, I hope she would do the same.

_Funny everything seems so new when with you_

_On the scales of desire you absence weighs_

_More then someone else's presence_

I feel her presence, like a beauty unleashed, like a hound going for my heart.

_I wanna kiss reason goodbye today_

_I wanna show its purple essence_

_On your lips baby it'll fade away return your natural iridescence_

I feel like I am ruining her by even looking at her, like some sort of sickness, but she always returns to her perfect self…

_On the scales of desire you absence weighs_

_More then someone else's presence_

I'll never let her go…

_Uncalm_


	2. Champagne

People liked the other one it seems, 2 reviews in less then a day…whoa lol.

So I wrote another, this is way less sappy lol…probably shows some of the worst of us, that tension that both are too proud to admit that they love each other.  I assume he would write this after I slapped him again, when he feels so torn…it's his pride, or whatever pulls him back.  Once again please tell me what you think, cause this one seems a lot more harsh then the last…

Callouts…

Happy, Smiling Phoenix- not really matrix Mouse, like it is sorta, oh gwauds it's confusing…

Sci-freak GrodySpork- haha, no it's not a character from the movie lol, I keep saying 'I' when I talk about her, in a way it's me…but I think it's cause I write the story in 1st person…if you read my other fanfic, it's the main character from 'Reset'

And thanks both, you got me to write another!

Mouse's point of view again, the song once again 311, it's called Champagne.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I will never understand you  
When, will I stop trying_

Every time…it seems I'm so close to getting her and she slaps me, damn, but I always go back.  Like a reset program, I try again; I gotta understand she's real._  
I mean cuz it's just not how  
I planned to  
Spend, my time 'til dying  
I mean_

It's like she expects it, it's like she thinks it's a game.  In a way it is; a game that I'm not in control of._  
  
Champagne  
__California__ on the brain  
She's got an appetite  
for no refrains  
Just verses she curses   
as blood vessels burst   
in defiance_

She's pretty rebellious, unharnessed, she's spontaneous and blunt._  She's totally unique, and I never understand what she's thinking._  
She made alliance   
to the dark side of ___Hollywood__  
Where everything looks good  
so I treat her as any other player would  
Lightly, then she wants to fight me_

Loki says I treat her like a program, sure when **I**_ feel like playing I do, but then toss her away like an old toy.  I can't reset her, and she's always there, she's not one who waits.  If I really want her I have to keep her.__  
Too bad  
That's just too bad  
I can't be around to pick up   
your bags  
And your debts_

Every time she goes sour I'm the one who goes back, I hate myself for it, what happened to my ego?_  
She wants to love me with threats  
Not taking chances   
I'm hedging my bets  
With other girls   
I'm not providing pearls  
I'm free, free_

Programs are easy, they don't need anything, suspended them on 'pause' for days and go back, they don't mind.  She minds, she can't 'pause'._  
  
I will never understand you  
When, will I stop trying_

Every time she stops me, I go back, I want to hit my head open, find what the hell is making me do this._  
I mean cuz it's just not how  
I planned to  
Spend, my time 'til dying  
I mean_

I tell myself I have no time, stop chasing her, you'll never catch her, face it kid, she's too proud._  
  
  
I know loving me  
isn't easy_

It may not be easy to love me, on a ship, saving the world.  You don't want to get attached, and I admit sometimes I'm a real jerk._  
I'm home and next  
thing I'm leaving_

I don't have time, not to be with her all the time; she won't take me without some kind of commitment._  
but when I look at you  
it's like praying with  
my eyes_

I'm tempted to try to start something serious every time I see her, but I can't help myself to going to fast, she hates me for that._  
I follow you to sleep so  
I will find your dream place_

She hates it when she catches me watching her sleep.  She's just too damn beautiful when she's not glaring at me or slapping me, she doesn't understand._  
and hey I'm not an angel  
but girl you make me feel  
like I know one_

Though even though she frustrates me, she's a gift from heaven and I must admit very forgiving._  
  
Champagne  
__California__ on the brain  
She's got an appetite  
for no refrains  
Just verses she curses  
as blood vessels burst   
in defiance_

I told her when she was freed 'live for the moment, cause the next you might be dead', she followed my advice in being rash, but in no other way does she.  She refuses to have me without a promise, I won't allow it, cause I don't know if I can keep it.  The last thing I want is to hurt her._  
She made alliance   
to the dark side of __Hollywood__  
Where everything looks good  
so I treat her as any other sucker would  
Tightly, then she wants to fight me_

Even if I don't treat her as a program, even if I keep her close and protect her she's still so distant.  _  
Too bad  
That's just too bad  
I can't be around to pick up   
your bags  
And your debts_

I may say that, but as the months tick by I'm tempted to give her what she wants.  Not quite though…_  
She wants to love me with threats  
Not taking chances   
I'm hedging my bets  
With other girls   
I'm not providing pearls  
I'm free, free_

Programs aren't real, but they are easy.  Maybe when I'm older I'll make her mine, but for now I like having no one._  
  
Never understand_

But…


End file.
